Leah's Story, its just beginning
by xaddictedlove
Summary: Despite imprinting can Leah & Sam be together again? of course there are always problems, complications - especially with another Wolf Pack. Jacob has been there for her, Sam isn't too appreciative, will both Alpha's fight for what they want?    Abandoned for now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - this is JUST a starter, to get the whole story going, this is also my first fanfic story, and I'm new to the site, as a writer, not a reader, so please do bare with me if I mess up on anything, I'm just getting used to the works of it lol. please do review if you've read whatever I have so far, constructive criticism is always loved, just don't be too hard on me _ and I'm trying something different, I usually write in 3rd person, but I thought using 1st would make it more realistic and closer to the heart,**

**I hope you all enjoy it ^_^! PS. I'm completely against the whole Emily and Sam thing, so I'll be making sure this whole imprint thing is wiped away, it cheapened what Leah and Sam had, and tbh I really didn't like it. So sorry for any readers who did enjoy it but my story will be twisted (:!  
**

* * *

What happens when the one person, the person who you'd honestly give your soul for, your life just disappeared?

Your reason for waking up in the morning, for smiling, for everything possible had just gone…no reason, no notes, no calls, nothing. Complete solitude, unable to interact with anyone, depriving yourself from any social contact, closing yourself off, feeling your heart shatter and break day in and day out.

Do you stay strong, hope for the best, there must be a logical, explanation for it…right? Or was it just the sucker's way out? Leave for a while, so she'd give up hope, and move on, or was there much more to it altogether. How could you possibly gather the strength to pick yourself up, and move on, when for the past five years you've loved someone, gave them your all, only to be let down after being promised a countless amount of times, they'd never hurt you, they'd stick by you through thick and thin, your trust is completely broken in everyone…

if someone, so dear, your fiancée, your best friend, your soul mate could do such a thing why wouldn't anyone else take a stab at your heart? Rip it out from its place and make you suffer, make you feel even worse, even lower, so low you see no reason to wake up anymore, that you pray, scream, cry, yell for the pain to stop, or even subside, just a little, that wish to feel numb, so numb that you feel no pain, no happiness, not a single thing, not anymore, not after your future before you has been taken, without a glimpse of hope that it'll be returned, what then?


	2. True Love Never Dies

_My_ Sam, _my_ Sam was gone…it had been over three weeks, it had been a constant torture, I could have been locked up, chained away and beaten for hours on end, but nothing…nothing in the world could ever possibly make me feel as low as I felt now.

"Lee?" my mom popped her head through my bedroom door, looking up I sniffled, wiping away at my cheeks, eyes and nose with the sleeve of my jumper; I could barely see her clearly, it was evident I had been crying for days, I'd stop and then it would start again, unable to control myself, stop myself from bawling my eyes out,

"Leah come on sweetheart, this isn't healthy," my mom cooed into my ear, I hadn't even noticed she'd made her way in, my eyesight was blurry, the tears managed to blur my vision of everything, unless Samuel was back here I didn't see reason to stop, "Leah honey…" my mom continued once she pulled me to her chest, as I sobbed uncontrollably, my chest felt so constricted, I couldn't help but stop every few seconds, drawing deep breaths, as I sobbed, trying my hardest to breathe,

"Lee…" my mom whispered once I broke free of her hold, I shook my head once she spoke,

"No mom, don't please" I managed to choke out, before bringing my knees up to my chest, my chin placed lightly on top of my knees, "mom, I want to be alone…" Leah managed to speak; my mom simply nodded, but reluctantly stood up, and sighed…a deep heartbreaking sigh before kissing Leah's forehead,

"I'm downstairs; call me if you need anything at all, okay?" I could only nod, it took too much, too much energy for me to talk, I sat there lost in my own little world, the world where it was me and Sam, I called it my happy place. It was the only reason I was this composed, that I hadn't already lost it, I needed Sam, I needed him more than anything, he was my air, and without him, I couldn't…it was difficult to breathe, each lungful seemed harder than the previous intake of air.

_Sam…please come back, please don't walk away from what we have_ I whispered to myself in my head, as I peered down, my almond eyes now fixed on the ring which had perfectly fit onto my left hand, it was his mothers ring, Vivian had happily almost a year ago, handed the ring over to Sam, once he was certain he was going to propose, and now it was Leah's, a timeless, antique ring, a princess cut diamond in the center, and on either side two smaller diamonds – both a light, soft rose color, the color of Leah's cheeks when she blushed which Sam had once commented on after they had spent their first night together.

"Pumpkin?" my head shot up instinctively, and I stood, dashing towards my dad as I buried my face into his chest, whilst he held me securely as I cried even harder, staining his shirt with tears, "shh...baby girl he'll be fine you'll see," he whispered to me, he sounded hopeful, and I knew my dad was right, there was a logical explanation, Sam would have never left, my dad was right, nodding slowly I took deep breaths, which I needed so badly at this point, my body shook in his grasp as he hummed me my lullaby, a Quileute lullaby he sung to me when I was smaller…and still to this day, it instantly brightened up my mood, but today was different, it had very little effect on me, "come on, stop with the crying baby Lee, I want you to at least come downstairs with me, Vivian's here, she really would like to see you" my dad spoke calmly, and I only nodded, unable to break my fathers heart, or disobey him I wiped at my now red, puffy eyes with my balled up fists,

"oh-oh..okay" I managed to choke out, my voice was still barely higher than a whisper, as my dad kissed my forehead and left me to myself before I headed down, I changed out of my jumper, into a shirt, one of Sam's shirts, hugging it to my body tightly whilst I inhaled the fabric, it still smelt like him, a musky, manly scent, even better than axe, but somewhat near to it…just more intoxicating. I ran my fingers through my hair tying it up into a loose messy bun before I found myself smiling, just briefly, a small smile, but only because I now stood opposite to Vivian,

"Oh Leah" she spoke her own lips curving up into a genuine, loving smile, which I couldn't help but appreciate. Closing the distance between us both, I hugged her and my eyes closed as I desperately tried to fight the tears, and of course she noticed,

"Awwh Lee, you know everything will be fine, have faith and hope my dear" she spoke, taking my hand in hers whilst she led me outside, onto the porch, where we both sat on the swing, my hands intertwined in each other, my right thumb grazing softly over the ring which she noticed, "my daughter – I love you like my own daughter, I'm so happy Sam was clever enough to never let you go" Vivian whispered nudging me, which involuntarily made me chuckle, nodding I looked up at her, before frowning, my mood altered almost continuously, I felt bi-polar, but depression did this to a person,

"Sam will come back right? I mean he has to, I need him" I breathed out almost incoherently, and Vivian nodded taking my hand into her own as she squeezed it ever so lightly,

"I have no doubt Leah, he'll come back, I promise you…he loves you more than anything, believe me" she spoke, she sounded honest but I looked up at her, my eyes questioning silently what she had just said, I obviously didn't need words to convey what I was thinking, "I know because…" she took a deep breath before continuing, "before you Leah, Sam was this empty vessel, you gave him life, meaning, you gave him hope, a reason, a purpose, a future, but most of all you gave him your heart, and in return he did the same, he'd kill for you Leah, my son loves you with every fiber of his being…you can see it when he looks at you, when he talks about you, thinks about you, his face lightens up, he's become whole – and he won't let you down" she spoke fluently, not stopping to think about her words, but what I realized most of this little pep talk was that it was from the heart. I took a deep breath nodding, wiping away at the tears which had just fallen from my eyes and I sat there unable to stop crying…tears were just words the heart couldn't say, when too much strain and pressure was put onto the heart, and words weren't the option to help relieve the pain, the tears were there,

"I just…I feel so empty" I couldn't help but reply, and with that she took a deep breath, to talk but stood up and as my eyes traveled up to her, her face changed within a second; grief struck to an honest genuine smile which was so big, so full of light it reached her entire face, all her features suddenly back alive.

"Oh SAM!" Vivian exclaimed, and with that my head shot up almost instinctively and there stood Sam..._my _Sam, "Sam?" I choked out, standing as I broke down and within seconds I felt his arms around me, hushing me and holding me as I shook in his arms, "Sam" I breathed out again, looking up into his eyes, as I smiled, for the first time in almost a month, I smiled a genuine smile which Sam returned before he kissed the tip of my nose, and my forehead…Sam was back, with me, my life finally felt complete again…

* * *

**please review and let me know what you think so far ^-^! I'm sorry if I may have switched to 3rd person, its difficult after years of using 3rd to automatically switch to 1st lol.**

**I'm thinking about adding a twist to the story, giving it depth, and much more drama, so also let me know your thoughts on that ^-^!  
**


	3. Interrupted Just As It Got Good

**warning ahead theres a light mature content as this chapter progresses,****thanks for the reviews I know I haven't got many atm, but I'm happy to know people are enjoying the story so far, and the more reviews I receive I'll continue it on ^-^!  
if theres any confusion, I'm from the UK so, color would be colour for me, so word, and the spell checker on here tend to disagree of which one I should be using so just a heads up if its alternated, and I hope everyone is enjoying it so far ^-^!**

**READ & REVIEW**

* * *

"Sam, you-you're back?" I choked out, wiping away at the tears which had fallen from my eyes, Sam nodded before his lips found mine and as that happened, I felt at home, safe and loved, they were even softer than I remembered, he pulled back smiling before he whispered those words I needed so desperately to hear,

"I love you my Lee-Lee" and I simply sighed relieved, that sentence, that smile, that voice could have easily made my heart stop beating,

"I love you too, my Sam" I replied hastily, which he only laughed at, shaking his head before Vivian had spoke, taking a step back I let his mother and him have a few seconds, and I couldn't help but repeat his sentence continuously in my mind…_'I love you too my Lee-Lee'_ the nickname he'd given me almost five years ago…and the possessive 'my' brought that familiar smile on my face, lighting up what he once described as my angelic features. My mom, dad and brother by this point had all made their way outside, except something was different…I could see it in my fathers eyes, he was never one to hide anything, not that he ever could successfully – he watched Sam with a look in his eyes I'd only just recently seen, fear…but I had no idea why and I was more than determined to figure it out.

***A few hours later***

"Lee-Lee" Sam whispered into my ear, as we were snuggled up on his sofa alone at his house, watching The Notebook, my all time favourite movie,

"mmm?" I replied looking up, only to realize what his intentions were on taking my eyes off of the TV screen,

"I've missed you…" he commented before leaning down to nibble on my left earlobe, before I let out a soft moan, my lips parting as I breathed in deeply,

"haven't you missed me?" he questioned and I shook my head playfully, my lips curving up into a devious smirk before the fell back down into a playful frown, and I whined as he pulled away,

"well then I guess you haven't missed us making love so why bother" Sam added, shrugging and trying so desperately to keep himself from smirking,

"nuh uh" I whined again just like a child who had been deprived of their favourite candy – and Sam was definitely my absolute favourite, moving from my original position until I was sat on his lap, my legs straddling him,

"we both know I missed you Sam" I huffed pushing him back as he leaned forward, smiling softly before he trailed his fingertips down my arms which rose goose bumps along my skin, he felt rather hot,

"you okay Sam?" I questioned, hopefully not ruining the mood but his health was the most important thing,

"you feel really hot, I mean you have for hours now – are you ill?" I continued slightly worried, as I lifted my hand up to his forehead, he was burning up, but he simply shrugged it off holding my hand and pulling it down to his lips where each fingertip was kissed,

"I'm fine, don't worry baby" he whispered leaning forward and as his lips touched mine – I forgot about everything, about what we were talking about, where we were, and who we were.

"Let me love you Lee-Lee" Sam whispered against my lips, his hot breath tickling my pink lips. I only nodded, allowing my lips to part as his tongue ran softly over my lips, silently begging to enter my mouth and I happily accepted allowing his tongue to dart into my mouth as they now fought and danced together, my eyes slowly closed and I felt his hands trailing up my sides, my shirt lifted up and off only to open my eyes and find Sam's mouth semi open, his eyes were filled with lust,

"what?" I questioned shyly, feeling his eyes burning into me, and he only licked his lips mmm'ing quietly,

"fuck me Lee, you look good enough to eat" he growled before nibbling at my skin, which I responded to by rocking myself against him, grinding against the fabric of his sweats causing him to groan once more until he reached that soft spot where my neck and collar bone met, biting at my skin,

"Samm" I moaned his name, it was just what he was after and he knew he had me exactly where he wanted, slowly Sam's hands trailed up the small of my back, reaching my bra and unclasping it before he took the straps one by one into his mouth and grazed his teeth against my skin letting them fall down my arms, and as my bra had fallen onto his lap, and as it did and Sam's eyes trailed down from my face to my chest, I felt like I was on show, like those show dogs who were prodded, poked, and studied so carefully for that one flaw that would cost them their win – and my win was Sam however I felt like I was on top of the world every time Sam watched me with the intensity like he was now, like I was the single most important, beautiful person on the face of the planet…like we were honestly _made _for each other, _created_ to fit one another,

"T-tell me what you want Lee" he stuttered before his lips found my skin again and as I whined and whimpered I felt his hands move up my stomach where he cupped both my breasts in his hands and squeezed them, involuntarily I felt myself crash against him, only to hear him snicker under his breath,

"you" I replied simply as a matter of fact, my head tilted as his lips made their way up my neck to my ear and I blushed at his words, biting down softly onto my lower lip as I ran his question through my head questioning what I wanted from him, _'what does my Leah want me to do exactly?' _giggling I pulled back from his lips, his eyes questioning what I was doing, his eyebrow arched slightly as he pursed his lips,

"what's so funny Leah?" he questioned, I only shrugged, and before I knew it Sam had me pinned down on the couch, and I blinked confused at how I ended up in this position Sam only smirked,

"so?" he prompted which made me giggle once again and as I took a deep breath, my hands wrapping around his neck lifting the shirt and chucking it onto the floor, I pulled him closer my lips millimeters away from his ear,

"I want you to fuck me Sam…" I quietly and seductively whispered before I heard him growl into my skin, I could feel his throbbing erection in his pants pressing against my inner left thigh, and I could feel the wetness in between my legs soak through my underwear, I looked up to see Sam starring down at me, his mouth watering and I bit my lip feeling my cheeks burn and redden as each second passed by,

"fuck Lee, you, that, ugh, God that smells so good" he breathed out, before taking in another lungful and I felt slightly flustered, more than before, _how, how could he smell it? I mean I knew he could before but he was always nearer, down there_ I couldn't help but wonder but shrugged it off as I felt his tongue circling my nipple, and I let out a soft cry, before looking down and tangling my fingers in his hair,

"I'll give you exactly what you want my Lee-Lee, just lie back and relax" he whispered before biting at my now hardened nipple causing me to whimper and moan, knowing all too well how much he enjoyed the sound, I quickly trailed my fingers down to his sweats, pushing them down as far as I could, until he used his free hand to pull them down and leaned back upright until I had a full view of his body, he'd recently began piling on the pounds, before he went missing, his muscles were now much more defined, his arms, thighs, pecks, and abs. My eyes trailed down his body to his boxers whilst I wriggled my way out of the jeans I was in as Sam grunted unhappily at them chucking them behind him and intentionally hitting something, which shattered once it had landed on the floor. I couldn't help but giggle at it, but my soft laughter stopped once I caught sight of his boxers, the outline of his cock was visible, I loved that effect I had on him, how hard I could get him even without anything actually happening, Sam coughed and once I looked up at him he looked down and I returned my eyes where they were to begin with only to see his hand firmly holding onto his cock which was still inside his boxers, and as I leaned up to place my hand where his was he took a hold of my hand shaking his head slowly,

"no, I'm going to please you Lee, you're mine, you deserve this, you deserve to be pleasured until you can't take anymore" Sam spoke, his voice was so smooth and quiet,

"you're mine – you always will be, and I'm yours Lee, forever" he whispered, and all I could do was nod, because my stomach at this point was doing somersaults, I knew if it tried to talk my words would come out in a slur so I only nodded agreeing to everything he said, before wiping away at the tears which had fallen down my cheeks only to see Sam watching me so affectionately that he stopped to pull me up onto his lap, straddling him as he held me to his chest,"shhh baby whats wrong?" the tone of his voice showing his concern, and as I choked back the tears I couldn't help but shake my head, "I just…" I took a deep breath trying to form a coherent sentence, "I…I just I don't know what I've ever done to deserve you, you're so perfect Samuel, and you're all mine" I nodded, "I love you so much, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you" and at that moment our moment was ruined as Paul and Jared two of Sam's closest friends burst through his front door, and they stopped eyes widened at what they saw, me and Sam both half naked,

"UGH GET OUT" Sam yelled grabbing a blanket as he flung it over Leah making sure she was covered,

"WTF? HOW CAN YOU JUST RUN IN HERE?" I yelled pissed off, fuming at them both who just stood their, their faces transforming from shock to grins,

"hey!" Jared spoke raising his hands, "we heard Sam was back we came to check up…we didn't know we'd walk in on…damn that" he spoke bellowing out a laugh as Paul joined in, I scoffed rolling my eyes before sighing and burying my face into Sam's chest whining at how our night alone together had just been ruined by two imbeciles.


	4. In Love All Over Again

**note: I will begin to switch POV's from this chapter forward, and I hope everyone is enjoying it so far...I didn't want to rush, or jump too far ahead,**

**PLEASE Read&Review ):!**

* * *

**LEAH POV**

As Paul and Jared made their way into the kitchen, I unhappily rolled my eyes slipping into Sam's tee, it was all I needed to wear seeing as it hung down to her knees she fumbled around with the tee whilst Sam kissed her forehead and smiled apologetically,

"do they have to stay?" I asked, slightly upset at the fact he hadn't asked them to leave, my face had given away how upset I was and Sam pulled me up into his arms bridal style before making his way into the kitchen all the while, nuzzling his face into my neck inhaling my scent and nibbling playfully at my skin,

"ew get a room" Paul shot out and I scoffed, as Sam put me down on my own two feet,

"get a room? A ROOM? We've got a damn house" I replied matter of fact, making her way to the fridge and chucking Sam three beers, I took a Grape Soda for myself, sipping quietly as I stood watching Sam intently, _Iii'Where did you go? Where have you been all this time?' _I couldn't help but wonder, these questions seemed to pop into my head over and over, and for some reason I could feel it, feel something bad coming – something that would shift everything as I knew it,

"uh I'mma go Sam" I blurted out wanting to have some time to myself knowing he was back and safe, I felt myself sabotaging our relationship – because the look on his face was confused,

"why Lee?" he asked making his way to me whilst I leaned up kissing his lips softly,

"dads expecting me back soon" I lied; lied better than I thought I could and Sam smiled shaking his head,

"Harry said it was okay if you wanted to stay over tonight" Sam breathed out his fingers brushing over my cheek, "come on, we can always finish what we started right" Sam whispered into my ear and I could feel his arousal again pressing into my stomach, letting out a sigh I shook my head,

"I can't – he's not well as it is Sam, I…I'll see you tomorrow" I whispered back and he let out a defeated sigh nodding and smiling understandingly,

"okay Lee, I love you sweetheart – if you change your mind I'll be here" he smiled before pulling me even closer and pressing his lips softly to mine and I all but felt my knees weaken underneath me, "mmm, see Lee you don't want to go" he whispered and I felt his hands wrap around me tighter, resting my head on his chest I couldn't help but sigh softly and Sam noticed it,

"uh, Paul, Jared I'll see you all tomorrow yeah? I'd really like to be alone with my fiancée tonight" he spoke, and they both nodded a simultaneous 'yeah sure bro we'll see you tomorrow' leaving their lips as they left, I looked up at Sam feeling slightly uncomfortable and sighed,

"you didn't have to honestly –" but Sam cut me off his lips were back on mine, and at that point I was back under his spell my fingers made their way back into his black hair, gripping tightly onto it and pulling him closer, I needed Sam, he was my air and I couldn't get enough of him, "Sam" I managed to choke out breaking away from his lips his dark chocolate eyes were staring down into my own Almond eyes and at that moment I could see just how much he adored me, how much he loved me, and needed me like I needed him…

**SAM POV**

"mmm?" I asked, trailing my lips down Leah's neck as I left a trail of kisses, and Leah's body shivered in return in my grasp, "make love to me" she breathed out, and I caught my breath looking down at her, my goddess, "are…are you sure?" I asked stopping for a moment as I held onto her, "we can wait Leah – I know you want to – we'll be married soon – a year or so baby; I'm patient, just as long as I have you, sex isn't an issue you know that right?" I wondered if she was asking just because she could feel my throbbing erection in my boxers; I wanted, no needed her, I wanted to claim her, finally make her mine, I wanted to rip my shirt off her and show her just how much she meant to me but I could wait – I could wait because I was in love with Leah Clearwater.

"I just…I mean" she whispered softly, looking down at my boxers, and I couldn't help but smile, she was an angel, my angel,

"shh, we'll wait – I'll make sure its perfect okay Lee-Lee?" I placed my hand underneath her chin lifting her face so her gorgeous, liquid, enthralling almond eyes met my own, she simply nodded and I relaxed pulling her to my chest before I led her back into the living room,

"hold on…let me just" I spoke darting to my CD collection rummaging through the many I had until I came across what I was looking for, placing the CD inside before I turned my attention back to _my_ Leah.

**LEAH POV**

Watching him I couldn't help but wonder just what my Sam was up to, and that's when I heard it, 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel' slowly began playing, filling the quiet atmosphere with the softest sound that I couldn't hold my tears back, as I stood there in Sam's tee, and him only in boxers – and he had never looked better – he was perfect.

"Dance with me?" he asked, no he pleaded his voice was my own personal lullaby and I couldn't bring myself to speak so I nodded placing my extended hand in his before he swiftly pulled me towards him, our bodies becoming one as we swayed slowly, our eyes never leaving each other,

_"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven  
cuz you're my true love, my whole heart  
please don't throw that away  
cuz I'm here for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay."_

As I watched my one true love, I found myself falling in love with him all over again, placing my head softly on his chest I felt his lips on my ear, and as the song began playing for the second time all I could hear was my angel – my Sam – my savior singing to me,

_"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
even if saving you sends me to heaven  
cuz you're my true love, my whole heart  
please don't throw that away  
cuz I'm here for you  
please don't walk away and  
please tell me you'll stay."_

I felt whole, I felt like I had found my place in the world all over again, closing my eyes I sighed happily letting the tears willingly fall down my cheeks whilst I pulled myself closer to my fiancée, swaying softly and cherishing the moment we had all to ourselves.


	5. Que Quowle

**SAM POV**

I lied there besides her, besides my Leah, she looked so peaceful, breathing in and out. Her soft, black silk hair was tangled all around her face and as I trailed my fingertips over her cheek tucking the strands behind her ear, her body twisted and turned to face me, my eyes trailed down her body painfully slowly…the naked body which lay right near mine, I could feel my cock twitch at the sight of her, and I tried so very hard to not let my mind wander – but Leah had such an affect on me I couldn't help what I did. Listening to her breathing I wrapped my arm tightly around her before pulling the sheets back up to where her waist dipped in meeting her hips, I could feel my mouth water, _my goddess _I whispered in my mind watching her, she looked so fragile, so breakable, and I was terrified. I had become a monster, literally… I mean I could phase into a werewolf, what the fuck was up with me? Could I tell Leah? Would she think I was crazy? _What if she leaves me?_ I couldn't help but grimace at the sudden thought that ran through my mind, I pushed it back, into the depths of my mind focusing on my angel, no I couldn't tell her, I was selfish, so goddamn selfish, I couldn't be without her, I'd just keep this thing a secret, no one knew, no one had to know so what was the point of sabotaging the only good, pure thing in my life. Watching Leah I looked back down to see she had kicked the covers off and struggling to move but failing miserably as my arm lay over her, lifting it up I watched her switch over to her side, her silk black hair falling over her shoulder and back and I couldn't help but sigh happily, how was I so lucky to have found Leah? Had her all to myself…especially after earlier, everything was perfect, and she had begged and pleaded for us to make love…who was I to deny her that? So we had, for hours, sweet, soft gentle love making. I had finally claimed her as mine, just as she claimed me as hers. Reaching to pull the sheets back up I inhaled, coming across a scent…blood? Looking down at the sheets I saw just where Leah had been lying there were many small blotches of red stained through the white sheets. My lips curved up into a loving smile before I lightly lifted Leah, causing her to semi-wake up and held her against me, easily tearing off the sheets with one free hand and sung her a quite lullaby,

"mmm I love you Sam" she whispered and I instinctively pulled her closer, she was all I needed and whatever it took I'd keep her safe, even from myself and this monster I'd become,

"que quowle" I whispered, smirking softly, her eyes shot opening, questioning me, "it means I love you" I replied and she nodded allowing herself to breathe before we curled up closer together, and I let myself drift off into sleep holding onto the love of my life.

* * *

I know this chapter was short, there's a reason why I didn't make this chapter devoted just to their first time...you'll realize why I've done this as the story itself carries on I have a VERY good reason why (:

PLEASE read & review,

thank you for everyone who is reviewing it means the world to see you're enjoying it so far 3


	6. How Could You?

**LEAH POV**

*** a month, and five days LATER ***

_Oh God_ I darted towards the bedroom, throwing myself in front of the toilet, as I kneeled down, for the fifth day in a row I threw up, and this was the first of many today, falling onto my back I clutched my stomach growling, wishing the pain and the nausea would just go away. I was burning up, but what was more funny was that the heat was only located below my breasts and down to my thighs.

"Lee?" I looked up noticing Emily, groaning I covered my mouth with my hand before I forced my face back into the toilet, puking up bile,

"ugh" I breathed out, my insides were burning, I felt like my whole body was on fire, and my Sam wasn't here to comfort me,

"honey, maybe we should take you to the emergency room?" Emily whispered the concern in her voice was more than obvious, I shook my head viciously – another bad idea, as I ended up puking again,

"no" I spoke in-between a breath, "I'm fine…probably food poisoning, mom had it a few days back, it's probably something I've ate" I breathed out as fast as I could before my hands flew back to my stomach clutching the copper, glistening with sweat skin, "I feel like my stomach, my insides are on fire" I winced in pain before taking a deep breath and letting my forehead rest against the cool bath tub,

"are you sure? I could just call they'll be over in second" Emily spoke kneeling down and taking my hand in hers, I vehemently shook my head, my eyes meeting hers as I snarled, she moved back in shock, _where did that come from?_ I shook my head looking up at her apologetically,

"honestly I'm fine, just when you leave to go where ever you are, pop by Sam's let him know I'll be there later on, I can't come now…" bringing myself up to my feet I smiled sweetly to her, and she happily nodded, turning to leave, "OH EMILY – don't tell him, if he asks I'm fine"

**EMILY POV**

I only nodded, keeping my mouth tightly shut – I bit my lower lip before a lone tear slid down my left cheek, _how could I do this to her? Sam's hers, but he say's I'm the one and I just I'm falling for him, but Leah would never forgive me, at least knowing Leah's not stopping by I can go talk to him alone for a few hours, maybe sort it all out _I nodded before getting into my truck and driving to Sam's, a part of me wanted to throw myself at him, let him have his way with me _again _but the other part despised myself, how could I do such a thing to my own family? My cousin, the girl who was like a sister to me.

**LEAH POV**

"Lee" Seth walked into my bedroom almost two hours had passed since I had last threw up, I still felt like I was on fire, my chest felt constricted, my breaths were not longer, and slower, I sat up smiling at my brother, he was always here for me, the only person I knew I could depend on, and go to no matter what,

"yeah Seth?" I replied weakly before I felt his hand on my cheek,

"you don't look well, you look pale sis, come let's take a trip to the hospital, please? I'm worried" I bit my tongue, I knew if someone else kept mentioning the hospital I'd sooner or later explode, I was fine, what was all the worrying about, it was only food poisoning…most likely food poisoning I hope.

"ugh Seth"

"sis come on, for me?" and as I looked up he had the most adorable face, pouting and puppy dog eyes,

"ugh fine" I sighed defeated, before standing up to grab my jacket, I had on sweats I'd recently changed into after the shower I took and a tank top,

"Emily back?" I asked one hand still clutching the fire that seemed to just make its way from my stomach he only shook his head and I rolled my eyes, _probably with some guy_ I chuckled, she always was the firecracker out of the two, the one who let herself go, a free spirit, then again she hadn't met the love of her life yet, and I had _my Sam._

"Seth before we go, we go over to Sam's yeah, I need to let him know I'm headed there, so how about I meet you at the hospital? It's a five minute walk from here, and Sam will drop me off, he's waiting for me probably sleeping now but it'll be okay" Seth simply nodded before kissing my cheek and I blushed softly,

"oi, drive safely" I warned him my finger pointing at him, as he nodded sternly, he was a good boy, we never argued much, and even if we did, we'd be laughing seconds later, tackling each other to the ground and playfully wrestling, me and my brother were best friends, he was young, but mature for his age.

I couldn't help but stop every few minutes, I was practically at Sam's door only another 20 steps or so, I smiled to myself knowing I'd have him in my arms soon, and I'd be in his where I'd be safe…

**SAM POV**

I, I didn't even know what was going on with me, Harry knew what I had turned into, had asked if I had imprinted on Leah, everything was a blur, he had came over as soon as possible, after I had returned, he phased, or well used to, he had sat me down and explained everything, imprinting was _rare_ the Quileute spirits would pick your soul mate, and Sue was chosen for Harry…but for me? It wasn't Leah; it was Emily – Leah's cousin. Everything seemed to revolve around her…I couldn't bring myself to leave Leah, to hurt her, yet I couldn't stay away from Emily, fucking curse, this curse was going to hurt a lot of people, break Leah's heart, leave her shattered, but what was I to do? I couldn't stop myself, I loved Leah yeah, I was in love with her, but now, I was in love with Emily.

"Sam?" I looked down smiling at Emily, her face gave away exactly how she was feeling, scared, loved, annoyed, hurt…but her eyes, and her voice gave away much more, the terrible thing she was doing, sneaking around, meeting me, kissing me, pleasing me, loving me, everything which was forbidden yet right.

"I'm sorry, I just I lost myself in your beauty," as much as it wasn't the truth, it wasn't a lie either,

"Sam, please?" I heard her plead, her teeth grazing across my ear and who was I to say no? I couldn't, I had no control when it came to Emily, I couldn't stop myself, I could smell her arousal, so sweet, yet it smelt nothing like Leah's, I smiled down at her trying to desperately rid my mind of my thoughts, unbuttoning my boxers I pulled myself out, I wasn't as hard as usual, but I knew I soon would be once I entered her, holding myself I guided my tip to her center, just outside before I felt a chill behind me, the air swept into the living room, and as I sniffed the air, my body became rigid, _oh God, please no, no please don't do this no please_ I pleaded to myself, and as I turned my head slowly, I saw her, my worst fear had just turned to reality, from this point on, there was no going back…

* * *

**READ&REVIEW PLEASE! (:**


	7. She Wolf

**_READ & REVIEW, also please check out my newer fanfic posted today - its a JacobxBella, let me know what you think of that too ;)_**

* * *

LEAH POV

'_Sam please?' _ Was that Emily I heard? It couldn't be her, I noticed the door was open, pushing it gently, I couldn't move I was rooted to the spot, I stood there, my mouth open, my heart shattering, as I looked on seeing Emily naked underneath Sam, Sam just about to enter her, feeling a breeze pass me I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end, and Sam stopped, his body tensed up, looking back at me he had a pained expression on his face, I wanted to scream, hit him, hit her, kill them, but my body was telling me otherwise, _go or you'll hurt yourself _my mind whispered,

"Leah" they both spoke simultaneously, Emily's voice was full of shock, and Sam's was full of regret,

"Leah I'm so so-" Emily began as Sam moved off her, grabbing his clothes and slipping into them quickly as possible.

I stood still, I didn't even notice how hot I became, my body felt like I was being burnt alive, I took a step back, and another as Sam stood watching me, Emily fumbling in the background as she desperately tried to find her own clothes.

"Leah?" I heard my name, but I couldn't turn I just took those steps backwards my eyes still rooted on the spot where I found them about to fuck, on the couch. I heard my name again; from my left I saw Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil and Embry all in shorts, barefoot, with no shirts.

"Dude what's up with her?" and that's when they went quiet noticing Emily in the background, her face, his face, my face.

"You cheated on her with her cousin Sam?" Paul yelled, only to hear Sam growl in return. I could feel my legs beginning to go numb, and I felt my cheeks wet, _was I crying?_ I stood on shaky legs, my eyes still stuck on that same spot. And that's when I felt the heat erupt; Sam walked forward slowly his eyes locked on mine as I brought my gaze back to his.

"Leah I" Sam began as my own body began shaking violently,

"FUCK YOU SAM!" I yelled shoving him as he came close enough,

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING LIES" I continued my fist coming in contact with his jaw as I growled,

"go get me some clothes NOW" Sam yelled before I took another swipe at him, but he was too fast he grabbed my hand, and I let my left hand fly up but he caught that too,

"NOW PAUL" Sam continued, "Leah calm down please" he whispered, I pulled away from his grasp, yelling out in pain as I clutched my stomach, screaming and shrieking all at once, the pain had become unbearable, I didn't know how longer I would go before I begged for someone to kill me, to stop the pain.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME SAM" I snapped as he brought his hand forward, which I slapped away from my cheek.

"OH MY GOD" I yelled out in pain, wincing I looked down, my gray tracksuit bottom was stained, my entire crotch area, down to my knees were wet, a dark red,

"dude what the fuck?" everyone's eyes widened, I felt Sam pick me up as my body shook violently, thrashing in his arms, my arm taking another swipe at him and then I found myself on the floor. Looking up I saw Emily walk closer to Sam,

"Emily get back now, into the house" he ordered her as she stopped in place watching me,

"Lee-Lee please you need to calm down" and that did it, that nickname sent me over the edge and as I lunged forward springing up, I landed on top of Sam, taking another swipe at him, I didn't see my hand, instead I saw a gray paw, his skin was torn, blood gushing from his face,

"DUDE SHE FUCKING PHASED!" Paul yelled as they all stood rooted in place, I snarled, wondering what had I become, what happened? I phased? My eyes locked on Emily, a vicious deep snarl ripping through my chest and making its way out my mouth. My teeth were bared as I took a step forward, I wanted to hurt her, hurt her like she had hurt me.

"GET HER BACK NOW" Sam growled and before I knew it I went flying across the front yard into a tree, a huge black wolf standing in front of me, snarling and howling, I yelped wincing noticing something had broken, _Lee-Lee please you need to calm down_ I heard Sam's voice inside my head, and as I looked down I saw myself, me, I was back, and naked, and I was dripping in blood, I looked up seeing Sam, no wolf, just Sam rushing over to me, his face completely healed and that's when it all went black, I felt myself slip away into the black, the voices, the people, the images around me becoming nothing.


	8. Broken

I could hear voices around me, talking amongst themselves, yet I couldn't get a grasp on who they were, or what they were saying. Trying to lift my arm and move myself I felt an unbearable jolt of pain run through my ribs, legs and arms, letting out a pained, scream. My eyes welled up instantly, and I felt the tears break through and roll down my face, until I felt something warm, hot against my skin…someone's hand? I instantly slapped it away looking to my side to see Sam, "get out" it came out in almost a single word, my throat burned. I couldn't help but feel like I had been out cold for days, no water, no anything, I wasn't Leah Alyssa Clearwater anymore, I was a monster, I was now single, I was now a scorned girl. "get out" I hissed flinching away from his touch, "if you know what's best for you, you need to get the fuck out right now before I do something I'll regret" it hurt to talk, I felt so strained, each word hurt more than the last, he only leaned back in his chair shrugging, "do what you have to, I'm not going anywhere until you know everything" I scoffed rolling my eyes, and looking up I saw my daddy, followed by a doctor, "oh god what's that smell?" my hand covered my mouth and nose, I could hear Sam growling in the corner, my dad rolling his eyes in response, "what? He's the only one who can explain everything, what would someone who knows nothing about us think? Put your differences aside, and if you can't the doors there you're more than welcome to leave, but this is _my _daughter, and I will do what's best for her" Harry spoke firmly, "yes Mr. Clearwater, I apologize"

I struggled to move, smiling as my daddy, my hero helped me until I was in a more comfortable position, "Sam I don't want you here – go" I kept my gaze firmly on my hands which were resting on my lap, I only just noticed how bruised I was, my arms were covered in blue and black blotches, "I think he needs to be here when I explain this…" the doctor began I looked up at him noticing how pale he was, kinda handsome too, more so than any guy I'd ever seen, yet he smelt revolting, a sweet yet sickening scent. "I'm Carlisle Cullen by the way Leah, and I'll be your doctor – you won't go to anyone but me if you feel unwell at any time is that understood?" he spoke with authority, obviously knew what he was doing, my father seemed to trust him so I only nodded – knowing my daddy knew what was best for me. "Okay I'm gonna begin with a few questions, can you tell me the year, your name, your birthday and how old you are please" nodding I looked up, "its 2007, Leah Alyssa Clearwater, 28th March 1988, I'm 19 years old" I finished smiling over at my father, "very good, do you remember what happened last before you blacked out?" I thought about it, and it all came back, flashing before my eyes, so vivid, so real…"I, I…I changed into something, and so did he" my eyes flickered to Sam before I removed them from his gaze, "then I remember flying into the tree, in pain, and when I looked down I was naked and covered in what I assume was my own blood" I whispered, trembling, "YOU ATTACKED HER?" my dad stood up glaring at Sam, "I'LL KILL YOU SAM SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU HOW DARE YOU?"

I sobbed quietly, remembering the events which happened prior, Sam and Emily…my fiancée, and my cousin. "I had no choice; she was going to attack Emily" Sam sounded pained, "you were sleeping with my cousin behind me back, you had the audacity to do something like that" I couldn't even comprehend what he was thinking why he would do such a thing, I guess everything with us was a lie. "Leah…" Carlisle interrupted setting on the edge of the bed, "I um, I know this is personal but prior to the accident did you have sex?" I pressed my lips together in a tight line, "once" I whispered looking at my hands which were now fumbling with the sheet I had over me, "were you in any pain before?" I nodded, "about five days or so, abdominal pain, back pain, throwing up, I had this weird heat…like" I sighed rolling my eyes, "it began from just under my breasts and made its way down to my thighs, I felt like I was on fire" I admitted, "I assumed I just had a fever and food poisoning" he nodded and sighed, I could tell something bad was coming…something I wouldn't like so I closed my eyes bracing myself, "you…you were pregnant Leah, you were almost five weeks ahead, and when you changed, your body killed your child, which was the result of all the blood" he sounded so upset, like genuinely upset, "I'm so sorry – I'm going to leave you with your family I don't want to intrude on such time, I'll be back soon to check up on you" and with that he left. "I want to be alone" I needed time to myself, I was pregnant? I lost my child, I lost my fiancée, I lost my best friend, I lost my fathers respect, and I turned into an animal. "NOW" my voice had broken I hid my face in my hands and I let myself drown in my own tears and misery for the time being, everything was so perfect days ago…and now, now my life had crumbled before me – right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it, or change it.

* * *

_**Read & Review please? :)**_


	9. Karma

_**IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!:  
**I decided to scrap the last chapter I had up, the one I placed 3 years ahead, so here it is, continuing on from the previous chapter,_**  
please read & review.**

**

* * *

**

It had been five months, within those five months a lot of things changed, I lost more than I gained, I had lost the love of my life, my cousin, my fathers respect, my freedom, my secrets, my thoughts, but most of all, my heart ached for something else I lost, I thought about it night and day I had lost my baby, whether it was a girl or a boy I knew he or she would have been loved, I would have made my baby proud of me. I had to visit the tribe elders, I had to learn more about our history now that I had phased, I was the _first and only female shape-shifter _in all history. The more the elders tried to change my mind about, tried to show me there was a reason, that I was special I only saw it as a curse, a burden, this…this lifestyle this extra chromosome, this hell made me lose the only thing in the world that would have kept me strong.

I had to patrol regularly, I was taught how to fight, defend, we came across some leeches, of course they were taken care of, one thing I hated the most was how my thoughts were on display, I couldn't shield them from it, not that I really wanted to, I mean I saw Sam wince, whimper and physically shudder from the images, the thoughts, the feelings of the past five months, I was now known as the bitch, the harpy, the sadistic brat, I couldn't understand why though…I had given my life to Sam, five years, we were engaged, and then he imprinted, that was the _excuse _he used, he had the audacity to try to wrong the right he had committed, if he was so in-fucking-love with her he could have easily left me and fucked her, and yet I was still blamed, Sam cheats, Leah's the bitch great how things work out. Worse part was I _had _to listen to Sam, as he was Alpha, regardless that Jacob Black was supposed to be the Alpha seeing as he was the direct descendant of Ephraim Black, but he declined when Sam had offered him the spot, he felt too immature, too young to lead a pack, so of course Sam willingly took it.

"Lee, come on we have to go over to…Sa-" I scowled, "sure sure Seth, come on then" I lazily stood up off the couch, grabbing my jacket which I had previously made sure to have my iPod and phone inside. I dragged myself to Sam's, I couldn't bare to go over there, he had been with Emily for what five months, and they were engaged already, who's idea I have no clue, but they were, I gasped and Seth jumped back catching his breath, "what the hell Leah?" he spoke and I mentally cursed at myself _shit fuck ugh!_ "Seth just go, I'll meet you there, I'll run it, I er I forgot something at home, just go honestly, I'll be like five minutes behind you after you get there" and I turned back going back to get the ring he had proposed to me with, Vivian's ring. She had been a breath of fresh air through-out the whole five months, sometimes I felt like my own parents had turned their backs on me, 'Leah he imprinted there's nothing you can do besides moving on' easy for her to say, my dad imprinted on her, but no Sam imprinted on my cousin Emily. At first Vivian was furious, she couldn't believe he left me for her, even with the imprinting she didn't talk to him for months, until I pleaded her to, I couldn't cause a wedge between them it wasn't fair, and the ring, this ring wasn't mine any longer.

I could hear the guys inside as I approached, mentally preparing myself for the snide remarks I was sure were gonna come flying my way, I clutched the ring in my palm, my fists were balled up so tight my knuckles were pale white, the ring was digging into my flesh, however it would heal itself within seconds, another positive aspect, regeneration, but there was a downside, supposedly from what we could gather, and according to the leech of a doctor who the tribe elders unhappily spoke to, as long as I was phasing I couldn't menstruate. Meaning I had no period, so no chance of conceiving any kids for the time being, once I stopped phasing, it was certain after a few months my body would start its cycle again…not that I needed to worry or wanted to start, Emily had taken Sam, and when she took Sam she had taken my future, those kids I dreamed out night and day, mine and Sam's kids.

"Leah?" I heard my name ring in my ears, I hadn't noticed they were talking to me, I had been lost in my own world for a good ten minutes or so, deliberating how I would leave the ring, where I would leave it, somewhere I knew only Sam would see it, "yeah?" I looked up at Jacob, "were you listening?" I shook my head 'no' and Paul scoffed, "she thinks she's too fucking good for us, that's why, she can't even listen" he spat out, I closed my eyes, trembling slightly and took a deep breath, "what's so important that you need to consult the bitch with?" I asked, not looking directly at Sam, "I just wanted to say you were on patrol tonight, me you and Jacob only" I nodded turning slightly on the couch towards Jacob so my back was facing Sam directly, and I gazed out the window, "I also have another announcement, it's not necessarily good news but it needs to be known, I need to also talk to the tribe elders but I thought I'd tell you first…" his voice trailed off, a hint of sadness in it, and I could tell he was frowning just from his voice, Jacob nudged me and I turned pressing my back to the couch, which was when I saw Emily walk in…

She was crying silently, wiping and dabbing at her eyes with some tissues, Sam's arms were around her instantly, comforting her, I looked away, trying my hardest not to sigh, closing my eyes I waited for the news, "well…we've found out that…Emily cannot conceive children" and my eyes shot open, _karma _that was all that ran through my mind, I heard a gasp or two, a few mumbles and many apologies. I bit down on my lower lip remaining silent, she had taken my Sam, but she couldn't take the future we planned with kids, a family, a house drowning in the laughter of children, bath times, school games, bed time, dinner time, family outings, she couldn't take that. I stood up excusing myself and made my way up into the bathroom, staring at the woman in the mirror, I heard the conversation from downstairs, and from what I understood Sam was bringing Emily up so she could lie down for a while, I heard them in the bedroom Sam whispering soothing words to her, each word shooting through me, reopening wounds, I had heard all those before and they were all lies…exiting the bathroom I placed the ring on top of the banister if Sam missed that then I could honestly say he was blind.

"I'm going, I'm gonna go get some rest before patrol," I spoke to Jacob who only smiled weakly, "alright, I'll stop by to pick you up so we can go together Lee," I nodded and while I turned the door knob and took my step out the house, I heard my name called…by Sam. His voice was dripping with sadness, more so than before concerning the news, I assumed he saw the ring, I continued walking, pulling the door behind me without glancing back, answering him or stopping, which was when I began to run, I ran for my home, reaching it within a record time, I was sure I had managed a 10 minute walk from there to here, and turned it into a 3 minute run.


	10. Lowest Point

_I realize I made a few careless mistakes in the previous chapter, I do apologize I had began writing at 2am I had a sudden want to write,  
so I do apologize if you've noticed (which you most probably have haha)  
everyone who has reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart,  
alongside the people who have me on their favourites, and alerts thank you all so so much :D  
you know the drill, read&review please&thank you.  
_

* * *

Once we had walked far enough into the forest I had dropped my jacket onto the floor alongside my shirt and shorts my valuables underneath, no one would find it out here, no one would dare venture out this far at night into the darkness, Jacob had come to pick me up as planned but he wasn't alone, I didn't let my eyes meet Sam's at all, not once because I knew I'd crumble. Jacob had turned around whilst I stripped down but I could feel Sam's eyes watching me,

"do you mind?" I glared over at him once I was down to my underwear, but he stood there obviously not going to turn around, "oh what the fuck ever Sam" I let the fire burn, encouraging it to spread, and as my body shook vigorously and within seconds I burst out of the underwear now into the grey beast I hated so much, sniffing the tree and my clothes I took in the scent.

'_Lee' _I heard Jacob in my head and I turned towards him,

'_Come on come catch me'_

'_Jacob we're here to patrol not to play around' _Sam sighed,

'_I'll take the coast of the beach' _I wanted to get far away from him as possible,

'_Thanks' _Sam replied dryly, _'why did you give me the ring back Leah?' _I broke my gaze from his and I mentally winced once he brought it up, how stupid was I, I knew he would have sooner or later, but of course Sam was practical, he would wait until he could read my mind, but I wouldn't give him that pleasure,

'_Jacob would you give us a minute?' _he nodded before taking off,

'_I'll just patrol around' _and with that it was only me and Sam left,

'_I'm going to phase back' _I thought, _"NO"_ he growled and I snarled, _"What do you fucking mean no? you don't fucking control me Uley" _I had never directly spoken to him using 'Uley'

_'Leah if you phase back I swear I wil-' _but that was all I heard because I now stood naked in front of a black wolf, with black eyes, he was as dark as midnight. Sam's lips curled up and he howled, before phasing back, "Why aren't you just fucking listen Leah? Why do you have to be so difficult?" I turned to pick up my clothes to slip into when they were pried out of my hands and chucked onto the floor, "ANSWER ME NOW" his face was rigid I could tell he was pressing his lips tightly together, because every time he did, he'd get the smallest three wrinkles appearing on his forehead, and one just on the ridge of his nose, "I gave you the ring back…"

"No, why did you phase? Why won't you listen to me?" I gulped; I could feel a lump in my throat, "because I don't want to be here, why would you put me on patrol with you? You know I can't fucking stand you as it is…" rolling my eyes I leant down picking up my clothes, "you still love me Leah" he whispered, and I slipped into my shirt, "yeah I do, but I've lost my respect for you, so I guess that's your answer, that's why I won't listen to you, because you're nothing, you're a child in grown mans body" I hissed through my teeth, and he flinched his eyes closing, "I'm so –so" I lost it and pushed him, "you think a simple apology is going to magically fix it all Sam? I walked in on you fucking my cousin," I croaked out,

"I lost my child because of you, you attacked me and broke my leg, you attacked the mother of your dead sons to save your precious Emily" by this point I couldn't see anything I had fallen to the floor, sobbing my body shaking viciously in response, "_my sons_?" I nodded, I had found out but acting like I never knew, because we had both wanted twin boys first, and then two girls, we planned_ everything_, every detail. I felt him kneel down in front, "that ring…" I continued moving away from him, "that ring, doesn't belong to me, go start your family with Emily…oh that's right, you _can't_" I breathed out, I could see the tears fall from his eyes, "hurts doesn't it? Having the thing you want most ripped from you" taking a deep breath I stood up, "you could have fought for me if you wanted to, seeing as you were still able to fuck me, kiss me, and tell me you love me after you imprinted, you could have fought for us, for what we had"

He remained silent, "but you weren't man enough, you just gave in and let everything you once knew go in a second, I hope you're happy with your decision" …silence, he had nothing to say of course, he couldn't, he couldn't justify anything, make himself seem innocent and that's when he rose to his feet still completely naked and turned towards me, the look in his eyes, I'd seen that once before; when he went to protect Emily, I stood my ground if Sam thought I would back down he was terribly mistaken, he took a step towards me, his body was practically convulsing, his face was rigid and hard, we were around two meters apart, I knew if he phased at any given time from the spot he was in, I'd find him on top of me, so I had to act fast.

"Don't you dare" my head span to the side as I saw Jacob, his fists were clenched besides him, and within seconds he stood in front of me, protecting me. I could fight my own battles, I could take Sam if needed, "you don't hit a girl, if you want someone to take your anger out on" Jacob took a huge step his nose was practically touching Sam's, "you fight me," Jacobs voice was cold, Sam's midnight black hues, if looks could kill, my heart would have stopped beating long ago, not that there was much left to it now anyway, it was cracked, shattered, broken, whatever you wanted to name it, Leah was broken beyond repair.

"Leah…" Sam whispered his head dropping his body calming slightly just like his voice did, "I still love you Lee-Lee" and that did it, that nickname hit my weak spot, I clutched my chest, where my heart was as I fell to the ground, sobbing, "you" I breathed in, "you." _breathes _"have." _breathes_ "no." _breathes _ "right." _breathes_ "to." _breathes_ "call." _breathes _ "me." _breathes_ "that." I managed to say each word after a gasp for air, "you you can't say that, don't say that" I pleaded, hunching over as I felt him slip down in front of me, "Lee-Lee please look at me" I obeyed him and looked up, and he smiled, and then I let my fist collide with his face, knocking him back onto the floor onto his back.

"You took everything Sam, you took everything from me" I croaked out almost inaudible, I could barely hear my own voice, I sat there clutching my knees and rocking, "I gave you everything I had, you took my virginity, you took my heart, you took five years of my life, and you took my babies from me" my bottom lip at this point was quivering, "you took it all and now what am I left with?" I starred into his eyes, "TELL ME SAM WHAT THE FUCK AM I LEFT WITH HUH?" he cringed back shaking his head, "I never meant to do this Leah I swear" I couldn't believe him, he still was acting like the victim in all this.

"I have nothing now, I have no friends, I have no heart, I have no children, no fiancée, I'm not Leah anymore do you realize that? I'm someone else entirely, someone who's been beaten down and broken, someone who was left by herself, her own family abandoned her, I had to get myself through everything, and I could barely stand myself, I have me only, I have nothing, I have nothing to give any other guy, I'm just a burden to you, my family, this pack" I let it all out and before I noticed he leaned forward his lips were an inch from mine before I used all my strength to push him away,

"Fuck you Sam Uley, fuck you, fuck you and your Emily, FUCK YOU" I growled, "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT IT WILL ALL BE SORTED WITH A KISS, WITH A NICKNAME WITH THOSE THREE WORDS YOU UTTERED? THAT ARE COMPLETE BULLSHIT. THAT WHEN I HEAR IT I'LL JUST FORGIVE AND FORGET?" I hadn't even noticed it began to rain; it was pouring heavily my clothes were drenched as was the ground around us, "you utter that nickname, your lips, or your hands come anywhere near me, or I hear those three words again, I swear Sam, I swear I will kill you" turning I ran towards my house, I had to get away from him, from his lies, from everything I needed to be alone with my thoughts and my thoughts only.


	11. Beta

_read and review, please and thank you_  
_I hope everyones enjoying it so far, there will be drama ahead very soon ;)_

* * *

I hadn't returned to the pack in almost a week, I refused to phase, I had come extremely close two days ago thanks to Paul, he knew how to push my buttons and get me worked up, I just couldn't face Sam and everyone else, I was however surprised, Jacob had stopped by, he was most likely the first person besides Sam and my dad to see me break down like that, it hit him hard, and I was happy he finally understood where Leah Clearwater was coming from instead of Samuel Uley. "Leah?" I waved for him to come in, "sorry I can go if-" he immediately shut up once my gaze returned to him, "Jacob its fine, what's up?" he seemed uneasy shifting from foot to foot and from what I could see and understand talking silently to himself, "go on just spill it, I'm sure whatever it is it can't make me feel any worse" I whispered, "um well its not nothing too bad just that we have another wolf pack visiting, and I was thinking of taking over…the Alpha position" I looked up cocking an eyebrow,

"and why am I being spoken to about that decision?" I leaned against my headboard patting the bed with my foot, "sit down you look like you're about to fall over" he chuckled nodding sitting at the foot of the bed, one leg underneath him and one hanging off the side as he faced me. "I…well, I was hoping you'd take up the position of my Beta" my eyes met his dark twilight blue eyes, "me? why me? why not someone else?" I was honestly intrigued, me and Jacob never saw eye to eye, hell I didn't see eye with anyone, not after what had happened, I honestly had become bitter, but there was nothing I could do about it. "Because, you're headstrong Leah, you don't back down, you're someone anyone can look up to, you've been through hell, and I see that now, I want you to have something, anything I want to give you this position because you deserve it, more than any of the other guys in the pack"

I nodded, "I'm not doing this to take pity on you" he added, "I'm not going to soften up on you either, I know it'll just piss you off more, I'm giving you this position – if you accept so you'll have a say with me, you'll be consulted, you'll have that rank because honestly I think you could take any member of the pack, there's something about you Leah, you're very…fierce, but it's so animalistic almost, so right there in your face and I need someone like that if I'm going to take this position." He had trailed off and his hands were now resting in his lap, "okay" that was all I said and he smiled, "come on then we gotta get going and I need to explain this to everyone before the other pack shows up" I stood up, "alright lets go" a brief smile won its way onto my lips and he returned it.

"Mom, we're heading off, pack business I'll be back later" I kissed her cheek before leaving with Jacob, she was mumbling unhappily about something under her breath which I didn't bother trying to listen to, me and Jacob walked in silence my gaze permanently fixed on the ground, but I could feel his eyes on me, every now and again. Reaching Sam's in roughly 10 minutes we walked in, or well I practically had to drag my legs in, everyone was over there, gorging on the food Emily had prepared, while she stood over the stove cooking more, "hey guys" Seth greeted us happily, stuffing his face with a burger, I smiled before leaning against the wall while Jacob sat just to my right on the couch.

"Are you hungry Leah?" I heard Emily once she made her way through the kitchen into the living room, "no I'm only here for Jacob and to meet the other pack" I replied sourly, she sighed and nodded frowning once she returned into the kitchen, "for Jacob? What are you two an item now?" Jared chuckled, which I only rolled my eyes to; I couldn't even bother to answer something so stupid, like that would ever happen. "We're here because, as everyone knows it's my right to be Alpha, and I've turned it down once before, but I'd like to step up and take the position now" Jacob spoke which to my surprise everyone stopped eating, Emily had even returned back, "you what?" Sam spoke, "I'm taking my place that's what" he added smiling, "why?" I could tell Sam didn't like the news; he enjoyed the power, the Alpha command, the status, "because after witnessing something…" Jacob's voice trailed off looking up to smile at me, "I think it's best if I take over, and of course, I want my own Beta, which is why Leah is here, Leah will be taking that position"

Seth grinned, once my lips had curved up into a sly smirk, "YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN TO HER? TO THAT BITCH?" Paul growled, "Sam say something do something" I looked over to see Sam, his eyes were on me, his face was plain, not giving away anything, "I can't Paul, if this is what Jacob wants then I can't, it's his birth right" he replied nodding, "you'll be a great Alpha Jacob I have no doubt" Jacob smiled appreciatively, everyone else nodding and congratulating him. "So when are the other pack arriving?" Jared spoke, "eh they should be here soon, which is why Emily's preparing so much food, we want them to feel welcome, this is the first time we're meeting others like us" Sam spoke, "they're from Alaska" he added, "so they don't live not too far from us" I took a deep breath in and settled down besides Jacob, "see I told you it would be fine Beta" he whispered and I shook my head fighting the smile which wanted so badly to pull through.

I pulled out my iPhone from my pocket, searching through the play list for something decent to listen to whilst the guys were talking amongst themselves, I reached over to the doorknob turning and letting the door open, a few seconds later Rachel, Kim and Embry's recent imprint Laura walked through the door giggling between themselves before cuddling up with their boyfriends. Emily had joined Sam on the couch and Jacob took my iPhone from my hand, along with one of the earphones after struggling to keep it, and we sat in silence, deciding to listen to Mario's crying out for me. "I'mma just go get some air" I nudged Jacob who nodded, "can I keep it or do you want it with you?" I stood up fixing my cream v neck sweater which hung to my curves, the skinny jeans, and black boots which finished off my attire. "Nah I'll be back soon, do whatever you want" I walked out the house pulling the door behind me.

I walked a few metres from the house, my arms folded against my chest, humming along to the song I could still hear inside, I gazed out into the woods wondering how my life had come to this point, how I lost everything I once dreamed of because of some old tales, which I never guessed would come true, growing up as a child, being told every Quileute your descendants were werewolves, you'd have given anything as a child to transform into something so magical, so great, yet now, I only saw it as a curse, fate just had a way of screwing me over, pushing me until I'd reach the limit where I couldn't take any longer, but not Leah Clearwater, I was stronger than this, I'd overcome it, sooner or later I'd be better, I hoped I would anyway. Turning I saw a two people enter the house, _time to meet more wolves, oh joy. _

Walking up to the door I made my way in to see, six guys and 3 girls, I assumed they were their imprints, the guys were just as big as the guys in our pack. "Nice of you to join us Leah…finally" Jacob teased, "yeah we called out to you but you seemed lost in your own world" one guy spoke and I forced a smile, "yeah I was deep in thought, sorry about that" I went to stand besides Jacob, "well lets get to the introductions…I'm Dean, the Alpha, this is Kurt, Rob, Gio, Dan and Aaron my Beta" he pointed to each who smiled, "this is Kate is my imprint, Sarah is Kurt's imprint, and Lisa is Dan's." He finished off as each girl waved, I bit on my lower lip at the mention of imprints, I would never be one, I'd never be loved the way they all way, I would only love someone one day like that, that's if I ever found them.

"Nice to meet you all" Jacob smiled, "I'm Jacob, the Alpha, this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady. Rachel is my sister and Paul's imprint, Kim is Jared's, Quil has Claire but she's a bit too young to be here" he smirked and Quil rolled his eyes, "Laura is Embry's imprint and Emily is Sam's" he nodded, "so I'm assuming Leah's your imprint?" Dean cut in, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "he wishes" Jacob rolled his eyes, "no actually, Leah is my Beta" he added proudly, their mouths fell open gawking at me as if I were naked, "a female shifter? No way" Gio added, "yeah she's one of a kind" Seth grinned proud of his sister, I grabbed him pulling him closer ruffling his hair and hugged him tightly, "no, I don't believe it, until I see it with my own eyes" Dean shook his head, "fine, but I need clothes, I'm not gonna shred these to pieces" I cut in, "hold on let me get you a pair of shorts and a shirt" Emily smiled making her way upstairs.

After changing into her clothes I thanked her glumly before I walked outside, everyone following, I felt like I was on show, a specimen. I held out my arms twisting and turning my body before I turned to watch them, "ready?" they all nodded. I started off with a job, and sprinted jumping into the air, the fire taking over my body as I shifted, my copper flawless skin no where in sight. Now I stood there with sleek gray almost silver fur, turning to watch the guys, their eyes were near enough almost out their sockets, "no way"…"fuck they weren't lying"…"no fucking way" and many more reactions were taking place, I saw Jacob walk up to me placing his hand on my head stroking me and receiving a growl in return, I wasn't to be petted. He laughed, "oh come on Leah play nice" I whimpered in return, wanting to phase back, and from what I saw he understood, my clothes were already in his hand, "come on then lets get you changed" I shook my head, snarling softly and nudging him with my head as we walked towards the forest.

I phased almost instantly as soon as we were away from everyone's eyes, his eyes were on my body, eye-fucking me as he stood his eyes roaming over every inch, crevice, and curve my body had to offer. "Enjoying yourself Black?" I asked slipping into my underwear, and then my bra, "very much so" his reaction startled me, it was unexpected, "pig" I replied, smiling unamused, "I'm a guy Leah what do you expect I see you naked almost everyday, besides with someone who looks like you it's impossible not to stare" he admitted, his cheeks tinting a soft pink just as mine did, I'd never received a compliment, not from anyone in a long while it felt nice to be noticed, but it was awkward and weird coming from Jacob, "thanks, same goes to you" I added and he raised his eyebrow smirking, "you like what you see when I'm naked huh?" he grinned leaning against the tree, striking poses, "so full of yourself, and like you said I see you naked almost everyday" I grinned and punched him lightly in his arm as we began walking back.

"Dude seriously, she's fucking something else" I walked in to notice all eyes on me, "something else?" I questioned taking my original seat as Jacob flopped down besides me, throwing his arm back. "Yeah, first female shifter _ever_ do you get how special that makes you?" Aaron added, something was off about him, I could just feel it, he was staring at me so…differently, I couldn't find a word to describe it. Nothing really freaked me out, but this, or well he was beginning to, "I mean, there must be a reason you can, maybe we could talk sometime alone" Aaron continued winking, and receiving a growl from Sam. "Dude what? Not like she's your imprint" I rolled my eyes, "no, I'm only just his ex fiancée, I became his ex after he imprinted on our _dear _Emily, my cousin, imagine walking in on them fucking" I added, smiling for good measure, Sam hung his head in disappointment. The other pack sat there with stunned faces, "how do you just?" Gio spoke,

"How do I what? Stand to see them together? I can't but I have to, seeing as I'm apart of the pack, nothing much I can do" I added and Jacob put his arm around me, usually, no every time I would have shrugged it off, but I didn't instead I moved closer to him, laying my head onto his chest and took my iPhone from his hands aimlessly looking through it, "its okay I'm here for you, if you want to leave at any time you tell me and I'll take you home yeah?" Jacob whispered into my ear, "you two look good together, shame you never imprinted on one another" Dean chuckled and I looked up at Jacob nodding at his question ignoring everyone else around us.


	12. Problems

_**Read and review please** - sorry I haven't updated sooner, things got hectic,_  
_enjoy :)!_

* * *

I lay on the floor hidden between the tree's just out sides Sam's house, I didn't feel comfortable, nor did I want to interact with more of my kind, Jacob understood and let me do as I pleased, so I phased and now I lay here on the ground under the stars, the night sky and soft rain which had began as soon as I phased.

_You okay? _I looked over to see another wolf, one I didn't know,

'Aaron' I nodded and let my head fall back on top of my front paws, desperately trying to hide the images in my mind,

_Too late I already saw them – er I wasn't intruding or anything you were lost in your thoughts you didn't realize I was here_ I sighed in my mind, lovely…

_Was that how you phased?_ He asked me and I let it all replay back, the day I woke up vomiting for the fifth day in a row, how I was pregnant with two little boys, how Emily was lying, how Sam was lying, how I caught them red handed while we were together, how I began changing faster than the guys, how I lost my babies, how I phased, how I was thrown into a tree by Sam, breaking my bones and resulting in losing my children. I winced at the memory my ears flattening, my paws resting over my head,

_I'm sorry that's gotta suck_

_Yeah_ I replied bitterly,

_Do you know why your fur is gray? _He asked me and I shook my head, he let out a soft howl, almost seemed like he was laughing,

_See I'm a chocolate color, milk chocolate, because I'm sweet _

_Corny much?_ I replied simply, as he let out a howl which sounded more like him laughing.

_I'm grey, I think its because I'm so bitter, so cold, so…unwelcoming, just like a storm, just like the dark, threatening sea, like the rain, the fog the mist, I resemble everything bad in the world…just like Sam is black, black fur, black heart…he doesn't see himself as the villain in all this, he see's himself as the victim _I snorted, sighing to myself,

_why are you here anyway?_ I let my cloudy, stormy gray eyes fall onto him,

_I thought I'd keep you company_

_I don't need company I'm not a pity case, don't treat me like I'm a little girl, or believe you me you'll get the same treatment like Paul _I thought before I stood up, stretching, bringing my front paws out, and pushed against my weight.

_Wow sorry I just thought I'd be friendly you're quite the specimen. _It took everything I had within that second not to kill him,

_Come again? A specimen? What am I this freak or something? _I instantly phased, grabbing my clothes one by one, furiously tugging on my jeans, wriggling my way into them, "no Leah look I didn't mean that" he sighed leaning against the tree, having not bothered to put his shirt back on which he was just holding in one hand, "no it's fine I get it, yeah I'm the first and only ever female shape-shifter" I threw my hands up into the air infuriated, "I'm one of a kind yeah I've heard all this bul-" before I could get the last word out I was pressed against a tree, his lips were pressing onto mine roughly, his arms snaking down and around me, as one rested on the small of my back and the other on the nape of my neck holding me to him.

My fist connected with his chest a few times before I managed to free myself from his grasp, enraged, my body slowly began to shake, trembling as he stood smirking, "oh come on Leah you're single I'm single, it's just a bit of fun" he whispered taking another step towards me, "I'll break your fucking nose Aaron don't you dare to ever pull shit like that I'll fucking kill you" I snapped at him. His hands wrapped around my small wrists pulling me to him his lips met mine again roughly as I fought in his grasp, Aaron was much stronger than me, forcing his tongue into my mouth, his arms moving and snaking back around my body before his hands and nails dug into my skin, crying out against his mouth. "Shh Leah, just enjoy it" he whispered into my ear, and I took that time to scream, "JAC-" his mouth clamped down onto my mouth, snarling while my head bounced off the tree trunk.

"GET OFF OF HER RIGHT FUCKING NOW BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS" Jacob growled his hands balled up besides him once Aaron pulled away, my legs buckled underneath me falling onto the ground I could hear everyone shouting and screaming around me, my mind wasn't comprehending anything, I could make out a few words here and there, 'kill' 'break' 'her' 'rape' 'force' 'beta' and then once my name was called I gazed up at Quil breaking my gaze to look around and see the pack from Alaska on one side holding back Dean and Aaron, whilst Sam, Seth and Jacob were held back with our pack, "SHE HASN'T FUCKING IMPRINTED, IT WAS JUST SOME FUN" Aaron smirked, his body subsiding as he stood watching me, his eyes dark and dangerous, I shuddered breaking my gaze, "I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU" Sam yelled I could hear Emily and the other imprints calling out from the house, telling him to calm down, Jacob and Seth had calmed down as did Sam minutes later.

"I want her" I heard Aaron whisper into Deans ear, "I want her as mine Dean" he continued, his face hard and rigid before he focused his attention back on me. "Over my dead body" Seth hissed through his clenched teeth, "I'd advise you now to get off our land, or we'll be forced to kill you" Jacob began towering over Dean who gave him one quick nod before his eyes met mine, "we'll be back" he smiled taking a step back, pulling Aaron by his arm, "I'll see you soon sweetheart" Aaron winked sending a shiver down my spine before I turned my back and shakily made my way to Sam's house, "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MINE LEAH YOU WAIT AND SEE" he called out and I could hear Seth barking out viciously over the growls of the packs, "stay off our land and away from our family or we'll be forced to start a war Dean" Jacob spoke before I made my way into the house, my legs up against my chest.

What had just happened? Leah Clearwater…I had almost gotten raped, I froze, I couldn't even stick up for myself, what had happened to me? "Lee would you like anything?" I shook my head up at Emily who stood rooted in her spot her eyes on me, while the rest of the imprints made their way back towards their partners after the pack followed in behind me minutes later. "Leah what happened?" I closed my eyes running a hand through my hair tying up the midnight colored dark hair up into a ponytail, "I.." my voice was hoarse, and I cleared my throat sighing, "I was just out phased time to myself like I told you, he came and just went on about me being a specimen"

I could hear the hushed, low growl in Sam's chest making its way out, before I continued, "and I phased back angry, and before I knew what happened he forced himself up on me" … "and when I got free I got in a few good punches before he forced himself up on me again which is when things were escalating," I looked down shamed, which is when I noticed the torn shirt and the ripped button on my jeans, "come on I'm taking you home Leah…" Jacob spoke softly, I only nodded way too shaken up to argue with him or anyone else, "I want patrols ran now, we need to be alert… Jared, Paul, Quil and Brady four hours, then switch over with whoever is left…now" he commanded, they only nodded saying their goodbyes before leaving.


	13. Shattered Bond

_The song I've used is not mine, I found it on youtube and I thought it would suit the situation,_  
_it is by Meghan Tonjes called 'Be In Want'_  
_this chapter is slightly longer than usual, I hope everyone enjoys it :)_  
_please read and review?_

* * *

"Dude seriously this fucking sucks" I heard Paul, "I know man we're on patrol again because of her" Jared added, the others obviously agreeing with their two worded replies, "seriously, she just loves drama and causing all these problems" Paul hissed, and that was it…I pulled away from Jacob's grasp, "look you know what don't fucking patrol" I hissed, the guys had turned around and I heard Jacob protest behind me while I shook my head shooting him a glare, "I get it yeah I'm a bitch, whatever don't bother, go back to Sam's I don't need anyone protecting me, I'm sick of you all treating me like this, I didn't ask for this…I didn't want to be this, I didn't ask Aaron to attack me, so just fuck it, patrols off go do whatever the fuck you want, I'm done with you all" I got it all out that moment Paul's lips curved up, he shrugged and simply walked back towards the house, as Jacob hissed at me, "no Jacob and you too, I resign as Beta I'm done with it all, I'm just a fucking nuisance nobody wants me here so that's it…" he opened his mouth to protest but I cut in before he could even start, "I. Am. Being. Very. Serious. Leave. Me. Alone" I spun around walking in the direction towards my house; that was the final straw that broke the camel's back.

I arrived at my house within ten minutes grabbing the guitar from the corner of my room, before I sat cross legged in the middle of my bed, facing the bedroom door, strumming a few chords, I let my eyes close, the thick lashes falling down like midnight curtains, shielding the eyes which were on the verge of spilling with tears, I missed him, as much as the thought itself hurt, and ached it was evident, Leah loved Sam with everything…that was all she knew, all she knew to give him, her love. So she let her fingertips move over the strings, her lips parted the soft melody of her own song coming out loud,

Stupid Mouth, please shut up  
You're not winning any wars  
I'm the one who's left behind  
Cleaning up the mess you cause.

We could sit here for hours  
Pressing close and sharing lines  
Saying all the things we would do  
if we ever had the time.

Thinly veiled intentions flashing forward from your eyes  
As you move on in and say, "Hey girl, You know its been a while"  
Getting hard to put me back together every other night  
with the way that you undo me spinning circles in my mind.

It's getting hard to breathe  
hard to be here alone without you  
When every part of me is crying out  
Oh you know I want you.  
But words are not enough  
to bring you home  
to the arms I want to.  
When everyone can see you're watching me  
waiting for the next move.

Stupid heart please shut up  
All our friends seem to agree  
when they say that we're in love  
when we're just to blind to see.

Please don't stop when I say  
how this game it wears you down.  
Think I'm falling hard for you,  
but you'll never hear the sound.

Fool me once and shame on you,  
Fool me twice its what you'll do.  
Two steps forward  
now I'm taking ten more back.

And I don't think that you understand  
how much I want to hold your hand.  
And how that scares me more than anything I know.

It's getting hard to breathe  
hard to be here alone without you  
When every part of me is crying out  
Oh you know I want you.  
But words are not enough  
to bring you home  
to the arms I want to.  
When everyone can see you're watching me  
waiting for the next move.  
waiting for the next move.

And take your time, I know you will.  
Leave me behind, to stay right here.  
But you should know what you could lose,  
if you don't make your move.

Stupid Boy, please shut up  
Oh these words mean nothing now.  
I'll be on a plane tonight  
3000 miles above your town.

As I'm flying over your heart,  
know you're resting here in mine.  
and I'll be with him you know  
It is you that's on my mind.

And here you come a knockin'  
with your sad eyes at my door.  
Telling me all of the reasons  
this is not the way to go.

Moving back, you slowly whisper,  
"This was not part of my plan."  
As you pull me out and pull me close  
make me understand.

It's getting hard to breathe  
hard to be here alone without you  
When every part of me is crying out  
Oh you know I want you.  
But words are not enough  
to bring you home  
to the arms I want to.  
When everyone can see you're watching me  
waiting for the next move.  
waiting for the next move.

By the time she had finished singing the song, for the second time in a row, she had made her way into the forest, what she hadn't realized was she was outside of Sam's house, her body, her mind had took her there subconsciously, her angelic voice, the voice truly of an angel when singing was travelling through the forest before she let the last line drop from her lips, strumming the last chord as it hung in the air. Sitting on the forest floor she let her fingers move over the strings, the shape of her acoustic guitar, humming to herself…singing, song-writing was a passion for Leah, second nature just like running, it always no matter what the situation calmed her down, made the rage, the pain, the hurt dissolve from her body, but most importantly for those few seconds her mind was in her lyrics, her heart was healed, just momentarily…of course until reality hit her back, consuming her and dragging her back underneath its harsh, rough sea, drowning her body in all the deception, pain, hurt she felt, lost in her own world she leaned against the tree trunk having not noticed she had phased, thinking back to the first time she had met Sam…

"Who was that?" Emily whispered gazing out the window, "Leah" her name left Sam's mouth with such love, such passion his smile was warm, "I don't think she knows where she is" he continued, the whole pack turned to look at him, "when Leah sings, she…gets lost in that world, she's probably sitting outside unaware she's here" Emily glanced over her shoulder raising an eyebrow, "and how would you know this?" Sam let out a deep breath, "remember Emily I was with Leah once, before all this shit happened" recently Emily had become very suffocating, any tie to Leah Sam had she tried desperately to cut it, after the day Leah returned the ring, Sam had refused to let Emily wear it. "Just leave her, she's overreacting" Emily huffed, everyone's gaze turned to Emily shocked at how…cold she was acting, "overreacting?" Seth exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? She was almost fucking raped, overreacting my ass Emily, just go fuck off somewhere" he hissed standing up before Jacob let out a growl; he immediately obeyed and sat down. "You're going to let him talk to me that way?" she nudged Sam's shoulder, as he ignored her.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU SAMUEL ULEY" the boys all exchanged a few worried glances, they knew Sam's temper, and Emily was victim of that yet she still pushed his buttons, "he's right, and I would advise you Emily to move from me" he whispered his body was slightly trembling as she stood rooted in her spot her arms crossed across her chest, "what if I don't you gonna scar the rest of me?" her voice was full of resentment towards him, before Sam stood up, furious, his eyes were hard onyx, something had ripped from him, the bond, the connection, her own selfishness, her own greed, her resentment, her vanity had broken it all, smashed the supposedly inevitable bond between them. Sam smiled, letting out a soft laugh "thank you" was all he spoke before he made his way out, Jacob and the pack followed as they left their imprints inside, a few had warned them all to stay inside unless they wanted to be scarred too, because it was pretty obvious something was going to go down outside. The moment Sam stepped outside the door his body was no longer there, a black horse-size wolf stood before trotting over towards the trees, the boys followed one by one, phasing but staying out of his way until they all noticed Leah's thoughts…yet she was far too consumed in her own thoughts to notice them…

"_Sam…I…I" Leah's voice trailed off a soft blush creeping up on her cheeks before she hung her head down, Sam had lifted her face up, "Leah I love you" he whispered, her eyes had lit up at that moment, her eyes were watery before tears spilled down her copper colored cheeks, "I love you too Samuel" she murmured before their lips locked together, in a passionate embrace, moulding together as one…_

it was the first time, after almost a year and a half they had been together they uttered those three words which had changed them both, there was no more Leah, no more Sam, there was _them. _Together as _one._

_Lee-Lee _Sam's voice rang in her mind before she looked up to notice the black wolf lying in front of her,

_I still love you Lee-Lee _she shook her head, letting out a quiet whimper, before the boys had all stopped in their spots not daring to move any closer,

_Please please Sam don't _she was practically pleading for him not to continue although Sam had other ideas, and that's when the thoughts washed over him. The day he returned, they were interrupted by Paul and Jared, and then once alone they danced to their song, before things had gotten much more intimate:

"_Lee…" Sam's voice trailed off his lips coming in contact with the soft spot on her neck, her knee's buckled underneath her, Sam had easily held her up, before she let the softest quietest moan escape her full pink lips, she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach, before she knew what was happening Sam had lifted her up against the wall before her legs wrapped around his waist, this was it, they had both thought it, today was the day they would claim each other as their own._

"_Sam…please" Leah begged him, and that was all Sam needed, his hands were creeping up her waist, the hem of her shirt in between his fingers before ripping the material right down the middle, before nipping at the skin on her neck, her body shivering and shuddering merely at the sensation his lips caused once in contact with her skin. They were up in his bedroom at this point, Leah underneath Sam, his fingers were caressing her stomach, her waist, before he had pulled her bra off, her bare beautiful breasts were now exposed to him, for the first time,_

"_beautiful" was all he could muster before his lips sought hers, their tongues fighting for dominance as his hands crept up to cup her breasts, Leah's nipples were instantly hard at the sudden feeling of his warm hands on hers,_

"_mmm Sam" she moaned quietly breaking away from his lips gasping for air, before his lips were kissing their way down to her chest, taking her hardened left nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirled painfully around her areola, he let his teeth graze over her nipple his other hand had taken her other hardened peak in between his thumb and fore finger, pinching and squeezing before her back arched up, crying out his name,_

"_so, fucking good Leah" he murmured before letting his eyes meet hers, the lust, the love, the respect, the passion between them was all evident there, everything else, their families, their friends, their dreams, their needs vanished, it was them only. One. Together. _

"_Sam please" pleading she ran her hands over his muscular chest, his pecks were hard and soft under her hands, his abdomen was defined, a prominent eight pack, the defined V moving down into his boxers as she let her gaze move to his arms which were in a league of their own. He sat watching her, she was admiring the sight before her, tracing her hands, her lips all over him, over the contours, memorizing each tiny little bit of his body, as his own hands were doing the same, each crevice, each curve, each beauty spot, Sam had memorized it within seconds.._

_SAM PLEASE _Leah screamed at him, letting her paws cover her face but Sam was relentless, he continued and it was only the beginning, everything else he would make sure was even more defined, vivid and well seen, he wanted her to desperately see what he did, how much he still loved her, how he wished he would have fought instead of given in…the boys were practically gob smacked at what they were seeing, Seth was wincing before he had phased, it was too much for him the pain his sister felt, the images…he was crying silently to himself before he closed his eyes sitting waiting for the torture to end for his sister.

_No you're going to see it all Lee-Lee, just how much I love you, look and remember, please I still love you Leah…I'm in love with you Leah, look at me, look in my eyes and tell me I'm lying, it's over the bond it's shattered, I'm yours like I always have been sweetheart,_

The pack all stood rooted in spot their eyes meeting one another,

_He broke it?! Oh my God he broke the imprint?_

_Dude fuck me_

_I thought it was inevitable,_

_They're meant to be look at them, look at the images,_

The two lovers were still oblivious to their fellow member's thoughts, it was only _them…_

_Leah just please watch and feel it…_Sam let his voice trail off, her whimpers, her pleas, her cries were nothing at that moment to him, he wanted to prove to her what he felt,

_Sam was sat up in front of her in only boxers, his erection straining against the fabric, his eyes met her underwear, and he could see the pool of wetness the darker shade of white before inhaling her scent, his eyes were dark, with lust, with love, he wanted her, he was going to claim her, she was his,_

"_mine, tell me you're mine Leah tell me" he growled biting at her neck before she shrieked out,_

"_I'm yours Sam all yours" his dominant, possessive side was beginning to show, the side of him he tried so desperately to shield her from, but it was no use, it was going to be making its debut that night…_

"_who do you belong to? Who do you love?" he whispered in her ear, growling seconds later before his finger ran over the wet material of her underwear,_

"_you Sam, I'm yours I belong to you only, I love you I love you" Leah was breathing out raggedly, squirming underneath his hold, desperate for his fingers to be deep inside of her.._

"_there's my good girl, I love you too, you're mine Leah…very soon, every part of you will be mine, your soul, your heart is mine, and tonight your body will be too" his voice was dark and heavy but Leah's eyes were sparkling, this side of Sam had turned her on, and he had realized it, before he smirked almost sadistically down at her at the sudden thought that entered his mind, she was his prey…_


	14. Unexpected Turn

_a/n: sorry for the long wait, if I haven't replied to any questions that have been submitted in via reviews, message me, otherwise I lose where I am_  
_please enjoy, I had a small writers block when it came to this and another fanfic, so thanks for those who are loyal followers_  
_READ & REVIEW_

* * *

_Sam please stop, _Leah began to whimper in her wolf form, too mentally exhausted to even phase back,

_Shhh baby just watch _Sam nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, yet she couldn't find the power to pull away from him, instead she gave into the comfort he was providing, evidently she knew later she would kick herself for it.

"_Leah…" Sam's voice was hushed and low, his eyes were dark and heavy with desire for her._

"_Yes Sam?" she answered him her eyes meeting his as she whined when his fingers stopped moving over the material of her now drenched underwear._

"_Talk to me, tell me what you want baby, come on" he growled in her ear seductively earning a shiver from her which pleased him to an amazing extent,_

"_I want you Sam, In me please, please" she begged and pleaded over and over until Sam ripped her underwear from her, staring straight down at her glistening tanned silk folds. Letting his finger move delicately and painfully slowly up her folds reaching her pearl mound he pressed his thumb gently to it, vibrating it slightly to receive the rise he was looking for,_

"_ungh" Leah arched her back up, her arms clamping down around his neck, Sam let his middle finger slip through her folds running it lightly over her hole before he plunged it deeply into her,_

"_Ohhh Sam" Leah's moans were now louder than ever before, she could feel Sam's single finger stretching her tight pussy,_

"_Lee-Lee you're so tight and wet, not to mention so hot baby" he spoke into her ear, adding another finger slowly as he continued pumping both in and out of her, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face._

"_Sa-Sam" her voice was soft and low, _

"_mmm?"_

_I'msoclose" she murmured bucking her hips against his hand and once she felt his thumb graze over her sensitive clit, rubbing and vibrating over she felt a funny sensation in the pit of her stomach, easing all the way down to her thighs, the amazing burn inside of her as she felt herself tighten around him, her walls clamping down around his fingers she let out a overdue long moan, shuddering underneath his hold._

"_OH GOD" Leah groaned, letting the waves of ecstacty wash over her while her body slowly subsided from shuddering underneath him,_

"_not God Leah…Sam" he grinned, removing his fingers from her pussy, "you've gotten everything all wet Lee, look at my bed it's covered in your juice, so am I and so are you" he grinned sticking his fingers in his mouth letting her scent and taste linger inside of him, "mmm even better than I'd have ever thought" Sam commented before Leah pulled him down to her lips, her fingertips delicately running over every inch of his hypnotic face,_

"_Sam, please make me yours, please this is all I've ever wanted, Sam I'm yours, but claim me properly, make me yours the way you're dying for me to be, the way I've been dreaming of for such a long time"_

"_Oh Leah I've been waiting forever for you to say that, let me get a condom hold on" and as Sam straightened up to lean over to his bedside table Leah whined tugging on his arm,_

"_no, I don't want anything in between us" she frowned unhappily,_

"_but Leah, I can't cum in you baby what if you get pregnant?"_

"_will it be such a bad thing Sam? A family of our own?" Leah's face at this point had turned down, her lips were fixed in what seemed a permanent frown, something that was tearing Sam apart inside,_

"_no no Lee-Lee of course not, I just I was thinking about you and your father, he will be unhappy we've had sex let alone ended up getting you pregnant, but you know I would love for you to be the mother of our kids," Sam justified himself earning a small smile from Leah who nodded once._

"_Come 'ere my princess let me make you mine, I can't wait any longer or I'm going to explode" Sam smirked almost sadistically._

"_Sam I love you, you're everything to me" Leah purred into his ear, "I'm all yours Sam, yours to be whatever you need me to be, claim me Sam please" and that was all Sam needed to hear, he had already shifted out of his boxers, hearing her gasp at his size he watched her watching him wide mouthed._

"_Like what you see Lee?" she nodded before he took her hand wrapping it around his erect cock, "stroke it for me baby, I wanna feel your hands on me" he commanded her almost and as she gripped tightly onto him, her hand pumping him slowly she could see his head slowly fall back groaning and moaning things that Leah couldn't begin to work out,_

"_fuck Leah yeah just like that oh fuck yes"_

_SAM STOP PLEASE _Leah groaned pushing him away as she stood up onto all four legs darting through the forest to hear everyone calling after her, she couldn't just stop or let them catch her she had to keep going, 300 miles apart and they could still hear each other, how far did she need to go to not hear them, she couldn't phase back, her clothes were with Sam and the others now, and there was no way Leah would be returning for a while, it was just too much for her to handle.

_Leah stop please _Sam was breathing hardly, she was sure he was following her but with her speed and head start she had gotten the advantage and was ahead of him a long way, until she saw something emerge from the forest in front of her, halting to a deadly stop to see who it was, that chocolate wolf,and without another notice he sprung on her, knocking her down taking a swipe at her face before she knew what had happened unintentionally Leah phased, stark naked underneath the wolf who phased next smirking from ear to ear,

"oh Leah what have you gotten yourself into ey?" he grumbled into her ear before he took his balled up fist connecting it into her cheek which even for her was too much to handle as a human so she blacked out, giving into the unconsciousness which sucked her in.


End file.
